The present invention concerns an efficacious antimicrobial agent for bacteria of genus Staphylococcus (hereinafter referred to as Staphylococcus) which has pathogenicity for human beings, domestic or wild animals and pets. The antimicrobial agent of the present invention is effective for various infections and inflammations of human beings and animals caused by Staphylococcus such as pyogenic dermatitis, conjunctivitis, sinusitis, otitis, cystitis, pneumonia, myelitis, arthritis, visceral abscess. The agent is also effective against Methicillin Resistant Staphylococcus aureus (hereinafter referred to as MRSA), being a serious problem as a pathogen of nosocomial infections.
Staphylococcus, especially Staphylococcus aureus, are important pathogenic bacteria concerning infections, inflammations and pyosis of human beings and animals. They also produce an enterotoxin which reacts as a pathogen of food poisoning. Recently, MRSA having resistance to many kind of antibiotics, has raised serious problems in case of nosocomial infections or grave enteritis caused by microbial selection and substitution. Since MRSA shows resistance to almost all antibiotics used practically such as penicillin and methicillin, it infects, for example, postoperative patients with reduced resistance and causes intractable pyosis and inflammation.
Therefore, valid antimicrobial agents were long sought to be developed so as to overcome the damage of Staphylococcus especially of MRSA, a notable agent, however, has yet to be seen for proper usage.